Wakatoshi Fitness & Spa
by Japiera
Summary: Mi amigo Wakatoshi-kun ha desviado su atención del voleibol a la higiene personal, y todo apunta a que es mi culpa [Atención: spoilers capítulo 210 del manga]


**Wakatoshi Fitness & Spa**

 **Atención** : spoilers cap 210 del manga

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Según Eita es culpa mía. Yamagata no necesita escuchar la historia completa para también señalarme con dedo acusador. Reon se limita a negar con la cabeza. _Qué he hecho,_ no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. O quizá sí. Quizá debí cerrar el hocico y, por una vez en mi vida, callarme lo que pensaba. Pero no pude, nunca puedo callarme, nunca puedo detener los pensamientos de mi mente, y luego pasan las cosas que pasan, en la que, por un breve momento de la vida, desvié al freak del vóleibol Wakatoshi-kun de su ambición deportiva, para convertirlo en un fanático obsesivo del cuidado e higiene corporal. Como suena. Mi nombre es Tendou Satori y este relato que les traigo, señoras y señores, es en realidad una historia muy bonita.

* * *

 **I**

Luego de la derrota contra Karasuno, los de tercero del club de vóleibol nos retiramos con dignidad y gloria de las actividades del club, para dedicar las tardes libres al estudio enfermizo. Los exámenes de ingreso universitario se acercaban cada día más, y el agobio nos bajó de pronto a todos. A todos menos a Wakatoshi, quien consiguió una beca deportiva así que el examen le vale caca. Sin embargo, Wakatoshi debía aprobar los exámenes de fin de curso al fin y a cabo, así que también estaba estudiando.

Luego de cuatro horas de encierro voluntario en la biblioteca, Wakatoshi se atascó en la unidad de ecología y tenía toda la parte de atrás del lápiz mordido.

—Wakatooooshi deja ya de hacer eso —rezongué.

Wakatoshi dejó de morder el lápiz, rasgó un trozo de hoja de su cuaderno, y luego me entregó una nota.

«Estamos en la biblioteca. Está prohibido hablar en la biblioteca»

Así es hablar con Wakatoshi: como una sucesión de amonestaciones. Yo también estaba enojado con Darwin y Lamark y sus teorías dispares de la evolución que no me lograba encajar en el cerebelo, que terminé calentándome innecesariamente por un simple papel y grité a todo pulmón:

—¡NO ESTÁ PROHIBIDO WAKATOSHI! ¡CÓMO DE LO CONTRARIO PIDES LIBROS!

Pero sí estaba prohibido gritar: la bibliotecaria me entregó una primera amonestación de verdad.

—No está prohibido —repetí en un murmullo—. Pero un consejo: tampoco grites, o se enojarán contigo.

«¿Así como lo acabas de hacer?» otro papel más.

—Así como lo acabo de hacer, correcto. Wakatoshi-kun, estás muy despierto hoy.

Wakatoshi volvió a sumergirse en su enciclopedia, y volvió a morder la parte de atrás de los lápices.

* * *

 **II**

Luego de una semana de estudio exhaustivo, los lápices de Wakatoshi estaban todos mordidos por detrás. Mis sentidos arácnidos se activaron de pronto y, antes de la cena, me vi en la necesidad de abordar a Yamagata.

—¿Wakatoshi tiene la costumbre de morder los lápices?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—La tiene o no la tiene, es una pregunta muy simple de responder, Pelo-Pincho.

—Qué se yo, y no me llames así. Vete ya, Satori.

—¡Tienes que saberlo! ¡Comparten dormitorio! ¡Asisten a las mismas clases! ¡Cómo no puedes conocer algo tan fácil de notar!

—Aunque te parezca increíble, no soy la puta secretaria de Wakatoshi que maneja su agenda y conoce todas sus mañas.

—Deberías, deberías —y me marché indignado.

Yamagata dijo lo que dijo porque yo sí que soy la puta secretaria de Wakatoshi, quien lleva su agenda y conoce todas sus mañas. Y sé perfectamente que morder la parte de atrás de los lápices no forma parte de ninguna manía obsesiva de las suyas. De tanto pensarlo, comencé a preocuparme. _Unagi_. Los sentidos arácnidos gritaban ¡danger!, y un escalofrío me recorrió por toda la espina. Algo raro estaba escondiendo Wakatoshi. Algo lo inquietaba al grado de convertirlo en un castor gigante.

* * *

 **III**

Desayuno de confesiones, es lo que he decidido. Yo que me caracterizo por mi poco tacto, fui directo al grano con Wakatoshi. Hay que ser así con este muchacho. No se puede hablar con sutilezas con Wakatoshi porque no las entiende. Hablar con metáforas es aún peor, porque Wakatoshi se emociona y luego nadie le entiende a él, quien adora relacionar todo en términos de ganado.

Así que se lo dije de esta manera:

—¿Por qué muerdes tus lápices? Es un poco raro.

Si Eita me hubiese escuchado, me recriminaría que ese «un poco» era el tipo de expresiones que confunde a Wakatoshi. Okey, soy un estúpido de la semántica, hablo sucio como el ano, es mejor que lo sepan ahora.

Sin embargo, Eita perdió esta vez, porque Wakatoshi no pareció confundido por _la forma_ de la oración, sino de su contenido, a juzgar por la respuesta que me dio:

—¿Raro?

Entonces yo respondí esto otro:

—Súper raro, Wakatoshi. Mega raro, qué te digo. Así que ya suelta el pavo.

—No puedo soltar a las aves de corral. Las aves de corral se comen las semillas recién sembradas, lo que va en desmedro de la cosecha.

—No Wakatoshi, ya te he explicado la expresión. Suelta el pavo, dime tu secreto, ¿ves? Estás escondiendo algo.

—Ah…

Wakatoshi tomó entre sus manos un pocillo con sopa miso y se lo llevó directo a los labios. La manzanilla se le movió rítmicamente mientras tragaba, y yo me distraje observándola. Tuve que esperar a que se terminara toda su sopa para que me hablara, pero en lugar de responderme algo, Wakatoshi comenzó a atacar su tazón de fruta.

—¡Wakatoshi! No me ignores y dime, ¿hay algo? Sé que hay algo.

—No entiendo.

—Me refiero al secreto que no me has contado, pero te he pillado. ¡Dilo ya!

—Un secreto —repitió, meditando—. Ah, ya sé de qué hablas.

—¿De verdad? —al mejor amigo la intuición no le engaña. Lo insté a que siguiera hablando—. Tenía que llevar las sábanas a la lavandería y poner las nuevas, pero me he confundido y me he colocado las sábanas limpias de Yamagata en mi cama. Me di cuenta porque Yamagata hizo una pequeña marca en su juego de sábanas ya que es muy escrupuloso con sus cosas, pero para entonces era tarde. Como me demoraría más en reemplazar las sábanas suyas por las mías, decidí que lo más rápido era intercambiar los colchones de las camas.

Estaba impresionado. Las resoluciones de Wakatoshi-kun son siempre las más inesperadas.

—¿Y eso es lo que te ha mantenido preocupado?

—Por supuesto. Cuando Yamagata regresó del baño, le tuve que contar lo que había hecho. Así que volvimos los colchones a sus respectivas camas, cambiamos las sábanas, y todo volvió al lugar que debía ser.

—Pero… si es así, ya no hay nada por lo que estés preocupado _ahora_.

—Ahora no estoy preocupado por nada.

—Eres un rematado estúpido —solté enojado—. Bien, si no me lo quiere decir…

Y el imbécil no me lo dijo.

* * *

 **IV**

Por supuesto se lo conté todo a Eita. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y Eita tiene la fortuna de compartir habitación conmigo.

—Maldita sea, te ayudaré, pero cállate un rato, por favor —gritó enojado. Eran las una de la mañana y yo me había desvelado pensando en los lápices carcomidos por Wakatoshi-kun el castor. Por fortuna también para Eita, tengo la costumbre de pensar en voz alta.

* * *

 **V**

Al día siguiente, la actitud de Eita era radicalmente distinta a la de la noche: ya no me quería ayudar a resolver el enigma de los lápices de Wakatoshi.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que algo le sucede? —inquirió Eita al salir de los baños—. Quizá Wakatoshi es el tipo de persona que muerde lápices. ¿Lo has hablado con Hayato?

—El Pelo-Pincho no sabe nada. Pero yo sí, que por algo soy el _miracle boy_. Tengo nariz para estas cosas.

Caminábamos por el pasillo del ala de los dormitorios en ese momento. Mientras hablaba, ocurrió la maravillosa coincidencia de que alguien abrió la puerta de su dormitorio de golpe, y yo y mi hermosa nariz no tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar y hacernos a un lado.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó el agresor.

El agresor era nada más y nada menos que Wakatoshi, y a mí la nariz no dejaba de sangrarme.

* * *

 **VI**

El accidente fue una cosa buena porque, gracias a él, Wakatoshi y yo intercambiamos nuestros roles clásicos, volviéndose él en la secretaria personal y yo en el jefazo. Aunque, en este caso, más preciso sea hablar de Wakatoshi como mi esclavo. Lo exploté pero bien. Fue una semana de favores, cumplidos, conversaciones de mi interés, masajes en los pies, y de clases de literatura japonesa de la verdadera. En otras palabras: mangas.

—Los mangas son los pilares de nuestra sociedad —le dije pasándole mi revista Jump Semanal—. Especialmente los mangas de esta revista. Especialmente este de aquí —y le señalé el último capítulo de _One Piece_.

—¿Por qué?

—No hagas esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una pregunta muy básica. Los infantes son los que preguntan «por qué». Los adultos nos craneamos mejor nuestras dudas.

—¿Por qué?

No aguanté más de una semana tenerlo de esclavo. Se sentía como explotación infantil.

* * *

 **VII**

Eita dice que soy la persona más imbécil del planeta, y tengo que darle la razón esta vez. Joder, que me lleve el diablo, lo soy, soy la persona más imbécil del planeta. Una semana con Wakatoshi de esclavo, y en ningún momento se me ocurrió tocar el tema de la dentadura de castor.

—Lo peor de todo, es que luego tengo que soportar tus llantos —dijo Eita fastidiado. Efectivamente, yo estaba llorando. Llorando en términos metafóricos, claro—. Dime entonces, qué tanto hablaron si no fue de los lápices.

—Ay Eita ¡de todo! Por primera pude hablar con Wakatoshi de lo que se me venía en ganas, y él estaba obligado a responder. Fue genial. Hablamos incluso de _One Piece_ ¡De _One Piece_! Al fin alguien ¡alguien! Con quien comentar _One Piece_.

—Sabía que eras un _otaku_ de closet.

—Él realmente no conocía la serie. Bueno, Wakatoshi no conoce nada de nada. Pero yo se lo expliqué todo y vimos algunos capítulos del _anime_ en mi computador.

—Mega _otaku_.

—Lo mejor de todo —continué—, es que, no te imaginas quien es su personaje favorito, Eita.

—No me lo imagino porque no los conozco.

—¡Es Zoro! ¡Zoro!

—¿Podemos apagar la luz? Tengo sueño ya.

—¡Zoro! —repetí una vez más. Eita apagó la luz por su propia cuenta y se fue a la cama.

Eita no podía entenderlo. Yo siempre había pensado que Zoro se parecía mucho a mi amigo Wakatoshi, que el saber que a mi amigo Wakatoshi le agradaba justamente _ese_ personaje… Estoy en la séptima nube. El mundo es maravilloso.

—Era mejor cuando hablabas de lápices que de piratas —gruñó Eita tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

La tragedia de esta historia comienza aquí, cuando decidí, en medio de mi habitación en penumbras, que lo mejor que podía hacer por mi amigo Wakatoshi era prestarle mis viejas revistas de la Jump.

Se me ocurrió que quizá el problema de Wakatoshi era el estrés académico. No me había acordado del asunto de la dentadura de castor esa semana que lo tenía de esclavo, porque Wakatoshi no mordió ningún lápiz. Y seguramente, mientras jugaba vóley, tampoco mordía lápices. Sin el deporte para liberar energías, se ensañaba con los grafitos y los bolígrafos.

 _Por qué, por qué por qué._ Porque Wakatoshi, al igual que los niños, era incapaz de revelar sus problemas hablando, y estos solo podían reflejarse en su conducta. Los sentidos de araña me decían que justamente de eso se trataba.

Así que decidí que _One Piece_ sería una buena terapia para el niño de Wakatoshi-kun dentadura de castor.

* * *

 **VIII**

A Yamagata no le hizo ni puta gracia que llegara con toda una caja de revistas de la Jump a su dormitorio.

—No es solo _tu_ dormitorio —le recordé—. Es el dormitorio tuyo y de Wakatoshi. Pelo-Pincho consíguete ya una novia y deja de amargarnos tanto la vida.

Pelo-Pincho y yo estuvimos batallando casi toda una hora.

* * *

 **IX**

Yo sinceramente confié que Wakatoshi leería _One Piece_. Tras ello, comentaríamos nuestras partes favoritas, crearíamos hipótesis, y recrearíamos los duelos más épicos del manga con espadas de plástico y _chupachups_ por cigarrillos, pero nada de aquello estaba destinado a ocurrir.

—Wakatoshi-kun, ¿no has leído nada? —le pregunté sorprendido.

—Sí he leído. Pero tú dijiste que no tenía que leer todos los mangas si no me apetecía, y los piratas no me apetecía nada. No juegan vóleibol los piratas.

—Bueno, podemos hablar de otras historias —me resigne—. ¿Cuál estás leyendo? ¿ _Bleach_? _¿Hunter x Hunter? ¿Gintama?_

—No estoy seguro de qué me hablas.

—¿ _My Hero academy_?

Wakatoshi solo miraba.

—¿ _Nisekoi_ , acaso?

Era para no creerlo.

—¡Pero qué lees!

—Leo estos cuadrados de aquí, que tienen muchas menos palabras —y me señaló una propaganda de higiene cutánea.

* * *

 **X**

Y no terminó allí. Ojalá hubiera terminado allí. Wakatoshi se hizo adicto a los avisos de la Jump, y cada vez que me llegaba, se acordaba que lo de los mejores amigos corre en ambas direcciones, así que comenzó a pedirme favores él a mi.

—Pero tienes que leer los mangas —le decía pasándole mi Jump.

—No puedo prometerte nada.

Eita me echaba a mí la culpa. Reon intentaba ser optimista.

—Es Wakatoshi, es un fanático. Como no está jugando vóleibol, se ha buscado un pasatiempo momentáneo.

—Pero por qué justamente avisos de higiene y belleza —insistió Eita—. Eso no está bien, no. Hay que hablar con él.

Y fuimos a hablar con él.

* * *

 **XI**

No estaba nada (¡nada!) bien.

Le preguntó Eita, de forma clara y precisa por qué estaba tan interesado en leer los avisos publicitarios de la revista. Me esperaba cualquier respuesta, de verdad, cualquierísima. Wakatoshi nos voló la raja.

—Wakatoshi Fitnesss & Spa —dijo, muy estoico.

—¿Wakatoshi Fitness & Spa? —repitió Eita consternado.

—Wakatoshi Fitness & Spa —repitió nuevamente Wakatoshi el ya-no-castor-ahora-puto-amo-y-señor-de-los-estilistas.

Wakatoshi es realmente un niño.

De la vida familiar de Wakatoshi hemos ido descubriendo cosas al paso. Por sí solo él no habla. No por privacidad, es solo que no piensa que sea un tema interesante. Sin embargo, las preguntas que le hacen siempre las responde de forma tan honesta que llega a dar vergüenza ajena, pero así es Wakatoshi, una persona transparente y sincera.

—Cuando era niño tenía que ayudar a mi abuela en la huerta —nos contó—. Y yo cada vez que cosechaba una fruta y la dejaba en el canasto, me limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo de color azul que bordó mi madre. Y cuando lo hacía, mi abuela decía «Wakatoshi es todo un Fitness & Spa», y yo le decía que sí, que lo era, aunque no tenía idea qué significaba. Pensaba que se refería a que me limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo azul bordado por mi mamá.

»Cuando Tendou me prestó sus revistas y comencé a leerlas, vi un aviso que decía «Fitness & Spa», y me di que era otra cosa muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba, que en realidad todavía no entiendo bien de qué va. Pero le he dicho toda mi vida a mi abuela que soy un Wakatoshi Fitness & Spa que, ahora que sé lo que es, no puedo simplemente dejar de serlo. Así que he estado estudiando, y por eso es que te he pedido las revistas.

Puta que te quiero, Wakatoshi-kun. Mis ojos se desvían momentáneamente a escritorio de Wakatoshi, contiguo al escritorio de Yamagata, y veo alineados un montón de lápices mordidos sobre sus folios.

Todos los días se descubren cosas nuevas, y hoy he descubierto tres: que mi amigo Wakatoshi es del tipo que personas que muerden los lápices por maña, que es una persona que cumple sus promesas, y que yo soy mucho más imbécil que Wakatoshi por generar este tipo de enredos, pero a quien le importa. Tengo que dar mis exámenes de admisión, y estos momentos de esparcimientos, ahora que he dejado el vóleibol, me vienen como anillo al dedo.

¿No les dije que se trataba de una historia bonita? Wakatoshi es un gran colega.

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry por esta idiotez barbárica. Fue la necesidad del momento. Aguante Wakatoshi.**


End file.
